Unbreak My Heart
by Violet-Bauldelair
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped and escapes only to find herself stranded on an island with Captain Jack Sparrow who doesn't know how he got there. Soon she finds herself at sea with a handsome pirate and his interesting crew. Please read and review!


A.N: I really hope you like this; just the first chapter seemed to take me forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of POTC…including Jack…::sobs::

Chapter One: Taken

Katrina Beckham ran her hand along the balcony railing, she hummed a song her father had taught her a long time ago. A small group of birds chattered in a nearby tree and the sun shone brightly down on the town of Tortuga. There were very few moments like this where Katrina lived and she savored every one of them. She lived alone in her small apartment above the dress makers shop. Her smile faded as the drunks and prostitutes began to flood the streets.

Katrina walked back into the small two room apartment, shut the balcony doors and drew the curtains. She walked to her dresser and opened it up, she pulled out her light blue dress and pulled it on over her white slip. She ran down the stairs of her apartment and through the shop.

"Good morning Ms. Julien!" Katrina said to her landlady brightly.

"Good morning Katrina, be careful out there," Ms. Julien laughed and watched Katrina nod and run out the door.

Once outside Katrina walked down to the docks and sat on the one that no one ever used. She took off her boots and put her feet into the cool water. She looked out into the ocean and sighed deeply. Being near the water had always calmed her and she felt at home there. She heard footsteps on the deck and turned to see a man walking toward her.

Katrina stood brushed off her dress and put her hands on her hips. "Come with me," The man said possessively grabbing her arm.

"I'm not interested!" Katrina screamed wrenching her arm from his grip.

"I don't think you understand, you're coming with me!" The man grabbed her shoulder and pushed his thumb into her.

"Alright, alright let go!" She yelled out in pain as the man grabbed her arm and led her to a small row boat. "You can't seriously think you're going to go very far in that!" Katrina barked sarcastically.

"You don't seem to get that I can hurt you young lady," The man pulled a gun from his belt and motioned for her to get in. She obeyed his command and climbed into the small boat, he followed and began rowing. "We're going to that ship over there," He pointed to a large ship floating a little ways off of the docks.

When they finally reached the ship the man pulled Katrina out of the small boat and threw her onto the deck, causing the other crew members to laugh. She backed up against the side of the boat and watched the crew surround her. "We got her captain," one of the men said.

"That's good," The Captain said pushing through the crowd. "What's your name girl?"

"Katrina Beckham," She answered softly, she had realized she was dealing with pirates.

"Ah Ms. Beckham, welcome to the Blue Raven, I'm Captain Lindon," The Captain stretched out his hand and helped Katrina up. "Here, let me show you to my room," He grinned and led her to his cabin. The crew snickered and watched as Captain Lindon shut the door to his cabin and practically hurled Katrina onto his bed.

"What do you want with me!" Katrina backed up against the wall and shivered in fear.

"I want for you to shut up and do what I say," Captain Lindon snarled, he pulled out a knife and flipped Katrina onto her back. He slit the dress up the back and tore it off of her body revealing her white slip. "Now, lets see-"

"Captain we need you out here!" A member of the crew yelled from outside the door.

Lindon smirked at Katrina, "I'll be right back, don't try anything," He walked out the doors and Katrina stood up quickly.

"You better believe I'm going to try something," Katrina said to herself. She slid out of the remaining pieces of her dress and ran to the balcony doors, flinging them open. She ran out onto the balcony and looked around, there was a tiny island not far from the boat and she decided it was the only way to escape this mad man, so summoning all her courage, she jumped off the back of the boat.

Katrina plunged under water and felt cold rush pound her body immediately. When she surfaced she listened waiting to hear someone from the crew yelling that she had escaped, nothing came. She looked at the boat, and then at the island, and started swimming.


End file.
